You Wanna Play?
by Skitteez
Summary: Markiplier and Cry have always dreamed of meeting eachother in person. When Mark has to go to Florida for a Youtube event, Cry invites him to stay at his place. But what will he discover when he meets the real Cry? Mark x Cry. I don't own YouTube, Mark, or Cry.
1. Chapter 1: Drunk Gaming

**Hey dudes! Welcome to my new story! I would like to clarify a couple things before I start this. One, there will be absolutely no smut or sex in this story. Mostly because I could never bring myself to write about my favorite Youtubers in that manner. If you came here just to read that then you won't find it here (don't worry I don't judge). Two, I don't actually ship Youtubers or any real people for that matter. It just seems strange to me, but if you ship Youtubers together then I'm fine with that it's just that personally I don't. I'm writing this because people are requesting it and it's my responsibility as a fanfiction writer to write what people want to read. If either Mark or Cry sees this (I doubt it but if they do) I'M SO SORRY I DON'T MEAN ANYTHING! I'M JUST BORED! Now that that's out of the way, let's begin! **

"And I will see YOU in the next video! Bye bye!" Mark smiled and waved to his webcam before stopping his recording. He had just finished recording yet another episode of drunk gaming with Cry. He and Cry had been recording about an hour of footage so they were both quite intoxicated and they continued to chat drunkenly, which included mostly them bursting into random fits of laughter. Mark always had the best time recording with Cry, and their fans seemed to love it too! Both of the Youtubers were known for their extraordinary voices and collaborating together seemed to draw people's interest.

Though Mark wasn't usually one to snoop in other people's business, he had always wondered what his friend actually looked like. It's strange how one can have such a great friendship with someone who they had never met or even seen! Sometimes he would fall into a trance in which he would imagine what hid behind that computer screen, and that fun yet velvety smooth voice. Mark had always thought that the white, lifeless mask that Cry wore contrasted greatly with his true personality. These thoughts were always in vain because he will most likely never see or get to meet Cry. For one, he lived all the way down in Florida; a place Mark had only recently considered visiting since there was an upcoming YouTube event happening there.

"So Cry, are you going?" Mark wouldn't have asked that question if he was sober, of course he isn't going.

"Nah, but you are right?" Cry slurred.

"Yeah…" Then there was a definite silence. When he was drunk Mark usually had trouble shutting up, but now he couldn't find a single word to say. Then, awkwardly, Cry finally broke the silence.

"So you got a place to stay while you're there?" Cry burst out.

"Well… I was gonna stay at a hotel. Why?" Mark asked. Then, Cry was quiet, as if he was contemplating what he was going to say next.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you got somewhere to stay bro."

"Well, ok then. I gotta go…bye." Mark chuckled.

"Bye" Cry giggled and Mark left the call. After the voice of his friend was cut off, Mark realized how deafeningly quiet his apartment was. How truly empty his room felt, though there was plenty of things that filled it. It was funny how more than a million people watch his videos every day, but sometimes he felt so alone. He sighed, and retreated to his bed. When he closed his eyes, Mark felt a strange feeling creep into his stomach. Disappointment? Then, a chime erupted from his computer. _Dammit I forgot to turn off my computer. What is it? _Mark wondered as the sauntered back over to his computer. It was a Skype request…from Cry. He accepted Cry's request.

"Oh hey Cry, what do yo-"

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Wha…?" Mark blinked.

"I said, do you want to stay with me? It'll be cheaper than a hotel and you can use my equipment and we can do more videos together. " Cry spilled. Mark was speechless for a couple of moments. Living with Cry? That would be awesome!

"Um yeah! That would be great!" Mark chuckled.

"Oh…really?! That's awesome! C-could you give me your flight info s-so I can pick you up?" Cry stuttered, as if he couldn't believe Mark's response. Wait pick him up? He knew that Cry was actually very shy in real life, Mark vividly remembered Cry confessing it to him after another one of their drunk gaming videos.

"Hey, are you sure that you…"

"I'm fine Mark." Cry's voice suddenly turned very serious, as if he knew what Mark was insinuating at, and this made his stomach turn.

"Ok dude" and he gave Cry his flight information so he can pick him up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there then! Bye!" Cry chuckled.

"Bye Cry!" Mark waved to his computer, as if he was sitting right in front of him, and left the call. He smiled and thought to himself drunkenly. _I'm going to meet Cry, I'm gonna finally see him…_ Mark smiled all the way back to his bed. The ache of disappointment in his stomach had left as he placed his head on his pillow. _I'm going to see Cry…_

**Ok guys! That was the first chapter! I hoped you like it so far! Give me any tips and suggestions if you have any. See you later! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Do You Wanna Stay?

"And I will see YOU in the next video. Bye bye!" Cry heard Mark complete his outro. He was a little sad that he had ended the video; they always had an awesome time recording together. Especially their drunk gaming videos they did every so often. Cry thought that Mark was a really funny guy; in fact he had to be one of the funniest guys he knew! He seemed even funnier when they were both drunk and breaking into a fit of laughter was unavoidable. The first few minutes after the video ended was a blur. Cry remembered making plans to collaborate more and just random chatter about various topics that he didn't remember two minutes later.

Then, Mark mentioned the upcoming YouTube event that was located near his home in Florida. He had not planned on attending so he completely forgot about it. Cry had always wanted to meet his friend in person, but there were multiple problems with that. For starters, distance was an issue since Mark lived all the way in Cincinnati. In addition, Cry would be nervous about his identity. He would consider themselves good friends, but he didn't think that Mark was ready to see the real him, not yet at least. Even though Mark was a great guy, he tended to be quite unpredictable and this startled him a little. But when his friend mentioned the event, his heart skipped a beat.

"So Cry, are you going?" Mark asked him, even thought Cry knew that he knew the answer.

"Nah, but you are right?" Cry slurred, he didn't realize how drunk he really was.

"Yeah…" Mark muttered, and then it was dead silent. Cry wasn't usually the one to initiate a conversation so he patiently waited for Mark to, but he didn't for a while. Partially due to his drunkenness and partially due to the fact that the silence between them was killing him, Cry blurted out, "So you got a place to stay while you're there?" and he covered his mouth in surprise of his outburst.

"Well… I was gonna stay at a hotel. Why?" Mark asked. _Fuck! Why the hell did you ask that? Oh yeah that's right…I'm drunk. _Cry was silent for a couple of moments, and then responded.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you got somewhere to stay bro."

"Well, ok then. I gotta go…bye." Mark chuckled.

"Bye" Cry giggled and Mark left the call. The lack of his friend's voice made his room seem that much more empty and he sighed. He knew what he had originally intended to ask Mark when he asked if he had a place to stay. _Could he stay here with me? _Just the thought alone excited him. Living with Mark would be a really great time! They could play video games, record, and just plain hang out together. Plus, Mark could use some of his equipment to record and it would be a whole lot cheaper for him since the event was two weeks long. But, what about his identity? Cry had always been nervous about this in the event that he would actually get to see Mark in person. He was naturally inquisitive and very unpredictable after all. _No! _Cry yelled at himself. _Mark is a completely respectable guy and he would respect his privacy if he made it clear. _

In an act of courage, Cry called Mark on Skype to ask if he wanted to stay at his place. His heart nearly exploded out of his chest as he waited for the call reply. A couple seconds later, he saw that Mark had indeed joined his call.

"Oh hey Cry, what do yo-" He heard Mark's rumbling, groggy voice through his headset and he took a breath to gather his courage.

"Do you want to stay with me?" Cry quickly cut him off. Silence, he could swear that Mark could hear his heart thumping.

"Wha…?" Mark blinked.

"I said, do you want to stay with me? It'll be cheaper than a hotel and you can use my equipment and we can do more videos together. " Cry explained and hoped that Mark would agree.

"Um yeah! That would be great!" Mark chuckled. Cry let out a breath of relief and felt as if the entire world was lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh…really?! That's awesome! C-could you give me your flight info s-so I can pick you up?" Cry stuttered, he still couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Hey, are you sure that you…" Mark began to ask. Cry could tell what he was wondering, he had confessed to his friend a couple weeks ago that he was actually very shy and self-conscious in real life. Cry wanted to make sure that Mark didn't think that he was just some paranoid freak and that he was completely fine…even if it wasn't exactly true.

"I'm fine Mark." Cry could hear his voice suddenly turned very serious.

"Ok dude" and Mark gave him his flight information so he can pick him up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there then! Bye!" Cry chuckled.

"Bye Cry!" Mark smiled; even though he couldn't see him Cry could tell that he was smiling. The Skype call had ended and Cry turned off his computer before jumping into his bed. Before he fell asleep, he thought _I'm going to see Mark…_

** That was chapter two! Give me any feedback or suggestions you have! Don't be afraid to give me some tips! See you guys later, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Airport

When Cry finally opened his eyes, he found that he was lying on cold, hard ground. Everything around him was pitch black except for a single beam of light that fell upon his limp body. He stood up and looked around, but his eyes couldn't penetrate the cold blackness of the room. The dark void sunk into his skin and made him feel cold both inside and out. Cry shuttered. A couple of moments later, a crowd of people suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. They began to cackle, but it wasn't in good spirit. They were all laughing at him! Cry could see a million faces contorted in maniacal smiles flash before his eyes; some he knew and some he didn't.

"Stop laughing!" he cried out, but this only made the evil chortling intensify. The sound began to become unbearable. Cry covered his ears and shut his eyes tight.

"STOP IT!" Cry screamed but again, it was in vain. Then, he heard a distinct voice added to the mix that he recognized. He could have sworn that he's heard that laugh over a million times. Cry opened his eyes to see none other than Mark standing right in front of him.

"Mark!" he drew a breath of relief, but after looking at Mark for another moment, his blood ran ice cold. His friend's usually kind, sparkling chocolate-brown eyes were now cold and full of hatred.

"M-Mark…w-what's happening?" Cry stepped back and began to shake with fear. He had never seen Mark like this, and it nearly scared him to death.

"Something that should have happened a long time ago." Mark laughed maniacally before a sly smile crept along his face. Without a moment's notice, Mark swung and punched Cry on the cheek (breaking his mask in half) and kicked him to the ground. Tears began to well up in Cry's eyes and his mask fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Strangely enough, he didn't reach to cover his face from Mark's view. At this point he didn't care if his friend saw his tear-stricken face, all he wanted was for all of this torture to stop. Why was Mark hitting him? He thought that they were friends! Mark chuckled darkly before he aimed at Cry again. Before his fist made contact with his face, Cry screamed, "MARK NO!"

"MARK NO!" Cry yelled as he jolted awake. He exhaled in relief when he realized that he was still in his bed, safe in his apartment. Tears drizzled down his pale face, making his vision blurry. He quickly wiped the tears away and waited for his shaky breathing to become normal before jumping out of bed. Stumbling weakly to his closet, he picked out a t-shirt and jeans with a green hoodie over it. Today was the day that Mark was going to come live with him, and frankly he was a little nervous. Ok more than just a little nervous, and his nightmare confirmed why. Cry was supposed to pick Mark up at the airport gate at 3:00 and it was already 9:00. He hadn't even begun to clean the pigsty that was his apartment! Doritos, pizza boxes, and random wrappers were strewn throughout his home and the next hour was dedicated just to cleaning the huge mess. Once finished, Cry stepped back to admire his work. Because of Mark he had finally gotten around to cleaning his apartment!

He glanced at the couch located in his living room, where Mark was going to sleep for the next two weeks. It wasn't the most comfortable couch ever and he never mentioned to his guest that he wasn't going to sleep in an actual bed. But Cry knew that Mark wouldn't mind, or at least he wouldn't complain. He retrieved a pillow and a blanket and placed them on the couch for his guest. Cry felt his stomach quake and grumble; he hadn't even noticed that he was hungry! _Time for breakfast. _Cry thought as he opened the pantry, which only contained a box of generic cereal for breakfast. He realized that he should probably go to the grocery store to buy more food since he had someone else to support now. Cry made himself a bowl of cereal and scarfed it down in only a couple of minutes. Before heading out to the store, he fixed his hair so it fell in just the right direction. He quickly grabbed his ceramic mask and fixed the two strings that held it up together behind his head. Most people would be annoyed to wear a mask most of the time, but it was just second nature for Cry. In a weird way, the mask was sort of a part of him. He grabbed his wallet and walked out of his apartment without a second thought.

Arriving at the store, Cry jumped out of his car and scanned his list of food that he had made. He grabbed some ground beef, chicken, assorted vegetables, some fruits, soda, and a **lot** of chips. Cry didn't really know how to cook or what exactly he was going to make, but he was willing to try. He just hoped that he wouldn't fuck up and burn everything. Collecting the goods was a breeze since he was quite familiar with the store. It was checking out that he hated. Thankfully, this store had a self-checkout area, which was the main reason he shopped here. Cry could feel the stares of people as he began to scan all of his items. They burned into the back of his head and he doubled his efforts in scanning. The staff was used to him shopping here since it was hard to forget a man wearing a mask that never robbed a store, but the customers were completely different. Most customers made an effort to avoid him since they assumed that he would pull out a gun and start shooting any second, and he surprised them every time by never starting any commotion. He finally finished scanning the huge amount of food and paid for it accordingly. Cry rushed out of the grocery store without even acknowledging the cashier woman who asked if he wanted help with his huge load of groceries.

When he finally arrived home, Cry made an effort to put away the mass amount of food that now crowded his fridge and pantry. _Mark better damn be worth it! I spent a fortune on all this extra food! _He sighed and looked at the clock that hung above his kitchen, it read 1:30 and he planned to leave at 2:00 since the airport was a little ways away. Now it was time for the most important part! Cry began to set up his Xbox and a separate desk so Mark could record and edit videos. The living area would be doable, though it would be a little cramped since two people are living together in an apartment meant for one.

Cry then mentally prepared himself to pick Mark up at the airport. He hadn't been to an airport in a long time, and his mask would be sure to cause some trouble. A masked man in an airport wasn't exactly subtle, but he would work through it to get to see Mark. His heart began to pound in his chest as he turned the doorknob to his front door and left his apartment.

(One hour later at the airport)

With a shaky breath and weak legs, Cry mindlessly paced through the shiny, sliding doors into the airport. It felt freezing cold and the air was stale with the smell of leather and suitcases. As he walked through the crowds of people, he began to feel their cold and judgmental stares fixated upon him once again. Cry had extra special measures implemented into this visit. He had made sure to flatten the pouch of his hoodie so everyone could see that he didn't possess some sort of weapon. Cry wore a pair of skinny jeans so no items appeared to be in his pocket. He had even ruffled his hair in such a way that he looked considerably younger; he had mastered this art a while ago. Cry could easily trick someone into believing that he was a young teenager, especially because they would never see his face. He wasn't the tallest or bulkiest of guys and his style of clothing belonged to someone much younger than himself. His heart skipped a beat as he caught site of the gate that Mark had instructed him to go to. The stares became more numerous and intense as he made his way to the gate and Cry could feel them, but he didn't give a damn. All he cared about was meeting Mark and getting him out of here before something really bad happened.

(Mark's POV)

"Oh thank God" Mark breathed as he realized that he was close to leaving his plane. He never particularly liked flying; the air was always too cold and stale. And occasionally the thought crossed his mind that he could possibly die in a horrible crash, so generally the experience was uncomfortable to say the least. The short, metallic _ding_ overhead sounded and signaled to the passengers that they may now retrieve their luggage and make their way off the plane. Mark's heart thumped in excitement at the thought that his friend was waiting just a little ways away. Soon there would no longer be distance or a computer screen to separate them! A large smile crept its way subconsciously onto his face. The old man that was sitting beside him spoke for the first time since he had gotten on the plane.

"So what's got ya in a good mood?" the old man asked in a voice that seemed too strong for a man of his age. Mark always had a deep respect for the elderly, for this is how he was raised, and instead of telling him to mind his own business he answered him.

"I'm just going to see a friend." The old man raised an eyebrow.

"And how is she?" he asked. She? Why would he assume that his friend was a she?

"He's fine." Mark made sure to emphasize 'he' just so much that it was noticeable, but not so much that it was rude. The old man chuckled lightly and went back to staring out the window. _Weird _Mark thought. Finally, it was his turn to get his luggage and exit the aircraft. He grabbed his suitcase and briskly marched off of the giant death machine.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just had to! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I'm going to suspend writing my other fanfiction Wattman's Institution for Powerful Individuals for a little while so I can focus a little more on this one! If you haven't read my other fanfic then I highly suggest that you go check it out! Anyway… F you in the A and have a nice day! (Mark's quote not mine :P) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Guest Arrives

Cry's heart pounded erratically in his chest as he watched people step into the airport one by one. Both fear and excitement battled in his brain for dominance over what he should be feeling, but neither took complete control. His head was split between _please don't be the next person _and _he's got to be the next person!_ Mark should appear from that hallway any moment, he can't back out now! Cry's breath caught in his throat as he spotted Mark pulling his suitcases into the airport. He looked a bit tired, but excited. It was sort of weird seeing his friend in real life and not on a screen. Mark was looking around, trying to spot Cry. Cry snapped out of his daze and headed toward his new guest, against the will of his body and subconscious.

"Hey Cry!" Mark laughed and strolled towards him, lugging his suitcase behind him. They high-fived.

"Hey Mark!" Cry chuckled with a mix of nervousness and joy in his voice.

"So how've you been?" Mark asked. _This isn't the place to catch up. I need to get out of here first _Cry thought.

"Before we catch up let's get out of here." Cry motioned towards the exit door. Mark stared at him with a look of confusion for an instant before nodding and following his friend towards the door.

"So umm…its…" Mark rambled as they reached Cry's car.

"Weird to see me in real life?" He finished his sentence for him. Cry opened his trunk before lifting his friend's suitcase into it. Mark sat in the passenger seat and Cry sat behind the wheel and started the car.

"So are we heading back to you're place?" Mark asked.

"No Mark. We're driving to my mansion obviously!" Cry sarcastically answered and Mark chuckled in response.

"So we have so much to catch up on! Hey have you…" Mark rambled on for a little while. Under his mask, Cry was smiling the entire time, amused at his friend's enthusiasm.

"…Hey I didn't know that you wore a mask in real life." Mark could see Cry inhale quickly and tense up on his grip on the wheel. _Oops… wrong question. _

"Sorry Cry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok Mark! I'm fine!" Cry hastily answered. He didn't want to discourage his new guest before they even got to his apartment! Once Mark got a better look at him, he seemed a little distressed. He noticed Cry's hands shaking faintly on the wheel. _He must've been really stressed out from picking me up. With his mask on it must have drawn a lot of unnecessary attention to himself just to pick me up. Poor guy. _Mark was touched that his friend would go through such an ordeal just to see him.

"Thanks for picking me up Cry." Mark turned and genuinely smiled at his friend. Cry felt his hands stop trembling and his breathing had returned to normal.

"No problem Mark." Cry answered. Even though he was wearing a mask, Mark could tell that he was smiling. He was always good at telling what Cry was feeling even without seeing his face. The two continued to chat casually about upcoming games and possible collaborations. Before they knew it they had arrived at Cry's apartment. Cry took out the key, unlocked the door, and walked into his home.

Mark was quite impressed at how well kept the place was. He had initially expected to arrive in a mess, but it was quite clean for a single guy living on his own.

"Nice place Cry! Thanks so much for letting me stay with you for these few weeks! It really means a lot."

"Well it's only clean because you were coming. I didn't want to displease the great Markiplier would I? And it's no problem, that's what friends are for." Cry motioned to the couch in the living room, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch" Cry chuckled.

"Nah, it's great! Thanks!" Mark placed his suitcase by the couch. He continued to unpack his computer, microphone, and other recording essentials.

"So what do you want to do? I got an Xbox. We could go out and do something, whatever you want." Cry suggested while Mark finished unpacking.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry. Can we go get something to eat?" Mark stretched and patted his stomach.

"Sure. I'll order some pizza. What toppings?" Cry grabbed the phone.

"Just cheese is fine. Thanks! Hey, mind if I take a shower?"

"Knock yourself out."

While Cry dialed the phone to order the pizza, Mark strolled to the bathroom. It was a simple room with a shower/bathtub, a single vanity, and a toilet. Reaching into the shower, he turned the dial so that the showerhead spouted hot water onto the bottom of the bathtub. Mark undressed himself and stepped into the steaming shower. The almost boiling hot water rolled smoothly down his form and he stood there a couple minutes just savoring the relaxing feeling. Mark felt so much better now that the initial awkwardness of first meeting Cry was over. He began to wash the dirtiness of the airport off of his skin and hair using already placed soap and shampoo. Mark briefly rinsed off and stepped out of the shower. He flinched as the cold air hit his soaked body and grabbed a towel. Looking around the bathroom, he noticed that he forgot to bring clean cloths in with him. _Shit! _Mark didn't want to put on his dirty cloths, he realized that he had been dripping water on them the entire time and now they were drenched. He tied the towel around his lower half and exited the bathroom.

Cry was sitting on the couch with an Xbox controller in hand; he was playing Worms. Mark walked stealthily to the side of the couch, just out of Cry's peripheral vision, where his suitcase was located. He hurriedly unzipped the bag, which was a huge mistake because Cry heard the loud zipper.

"Hey Mark do you wanna play Wo-" Cry turned to face Mark and was shocked to see him half-naked standing only feet away. He felt the space under his mask heat up instantly and his words were cut off mid sentence. For a gamer Mark had a pretty nice build, which made the moment that much more awkward.

"Why…wha-…um uh. Mark go put some cloths on." Cry bashfully stuttered.

"What? You can't handle all of this sexiness?" Mark placed both hands on his sides and swayed his hips jokingly, but this only embarrassed Cry further.

"Shut up and go put some cloths on!" Cry's face grew hotter and his voice cracked slightly.

"Ok fiiiine." Mark groaned and grabbed his clean cloths before returning to the bathroom. He closed the door to the bathroom and snickered to himself while he put his cloths on. This was going to be a fun trip indeed.

**Hahaha! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave feedback and please voice any suggestions that you may have! I love to read your reviews! Thanks for everything guys! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5: Update Info

** Update Info: **

** Sorry guys that I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a while. I've been really busy with schoolwork, as always, and my other story (WIPI). I'm going to suspend uploads to this story for about a week so I can focus more on my work and on my other story. WIPI is a much more in-depth story so it takes much more time to write each chapter and it's difficult to progress that story when I'm also thinking about this one. So I'm going to stop uploads for this story for at least a week (Don't worry I'm not completely stopping the story I just need a break). Sorry to disappoint you guys but I need to take a quick breather, I'll see you guys (in this story) in a week. Thanks for being so awesome! Bye! **


End file.
